Prideful Beings
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Ichigo's cousin, Kurushimi, plays a trick on Byakuya and Ichigo, the prank goes horribly awry, leaving their souls in the wrong bodies. Ichigo/Byakuya main pairing with Kurushimi/Tetsuya sub pairing. Yaoi, mpreg. If you enjoyed the Bya/Ren story, Who I Am Inside, you will love this Ichigo/Byakuya 'switch' story!
1. Walls

**Prideful Beings**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(When Ichigo's cousin, Kurushimi, plays a trick on Byakuya and Ichigo, the prank goes horribly awry, leaving their souls in the wrong bodies. Ichigo/Byakuya main pairing with Kurushimi/Tetsuya sub pairing. Yaoi, mpreg...My thanks goes out to Eumenida for requesting this storyline, which I know you are going to enjoy! And also to Shima-taicho31 for the use of the OC Shima Kurushimi! Enjoy the story!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Walls**

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya blinked and turned his head slightly to meet his sister's violet eyes questioningly.

"What is it, Rukia?"

Rukia looked out onto the dance floor near the tables where they sat observing the members of the wedding party and their guests.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Byakuya answered, "What is it you wish to ask me?"

Rukia looked down at her hands for a moment, then back at her elder brother.

"Nii-sama, is it...really okay with you that Tetsuya is marrying Ichigo's cousin? I mean, I know you gave them your consent and a blessing, but..."

Byakuya's eyes scanned the dancers and focused on his handsomely white-clad cousin, where he pressed up against his new husband and the two danced slowly together.

"Shima Kurushimi is a clan leader and while his clan is more unconventional, he is an honorable person...usually. But what earned them my blessing is that Kurushimi is very passionately in love with Tetsuya, and for the first time since his liberation and the loss of his husband, Naoki, Tetsuya is very much in love as well. I may have my doubts about some of Kurushimi's actions, but I do think they make an acceptable match."

"I guess we have Ichigo to thank for introducing his cousin to Tetsuya."

Byakuya's eye traveled to where Ichigo was dancing with Abarai Renji.

"I suppose," he said, his tone becoming slightly clipped.

Rukia followed the path of his gaze and she shook her head and sighed.

"Nii-sama, forgive me for saying so, but I think you should just admit that you like Ichigo. Go and ask him to dance. I know you want to."

Byakuya's eyes darkened warningly.

"Ichigo looks quite content dancing with Renji," the Kuchiki leader observed, taking a sip of his wine, "Besides, he has had a partner for nearly every dance when he was not eating or mingling. If he was interested in dancing with me, he knows where to find me."

"Huh..." the young woman huffed softly, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Is there a problem?" Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes.

"You and Ichigo are the problem," Rukia complained, "Nii-sama, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you and Ichigo are being ridiculous!"

"Oh? How so?" Byakuya inquired, the tension in his voice increasing and his reiatsu flickering softly.

Rukia flinched, but stubbornly continued.

"It's obvious that you like each other," she stated, matter-of-factly, "It's not a secret. Renji and I are not the only ones who have noticed."

"What have you noticed?" asked the Kuchiki heir.

"Well, first, when Ichigo went to save Orihime, you were ordered to bring us back to Soul Society so that we wouldn't follow."

"And so I did," Byakuya said coolly.

"But you gave us the cloaks and, well..."

"I did not tell you what to do. I only reminded you that I was only ordered to bring you to Soul Society, not to do anything with you upon our return."

"But when I was healing Renji and you were talking to Kurotsuchi taichou about believing Ichigo would end the war, and that he would win!"

"I only pointed out an observation about Kurotsuchi taichou's behavior. No one said anything about what I thought," Byakuya reminded her.

"Um...I guess not," the violet-eyed girl sighed, beginning to look frustrated, "But then, when Ichigo fought that Bount, you did not interfere, even when it looked as though the crest would blow up part of the Seireitei. You let Ichigo handle it."

"It was his mess to clean up," Byakuya said calmly, "And it would have served him right if it had blown up and he would have had to fix that situation himself too."

"Argh!" Rukia huffed, "But when Ichigo fought Ginjou..."

"I was only there to observe and report back what happened."

"You fought Tsukishima."

"I had no choice as I was locked in that other place with him and he was trying to kill me."

"You asked Ichigo to help you by protecting Soul Society when..."

"How did you know about that?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"Ichigo told me, of course."

"He should learn to keep private things private."

"Nii-sama, you must at least admit to yourself what you feel. And then you will know that it's only right to say something to him!"

"I understand that you want what is best for me," Byakuya said quietly, taking a longer sip of his wine, "but it would not be acceptable for me to go and lower myself to asking for that young man's attention. Why would he want to be with me? We have nothing in common, but that we both protect Soul Society. That is where it begins and ends, Rukia."

"But you _like him_ , Nii-sama!"

"I like him?"

"You know what I mean," the young woman insisted, "You are interested in him...romantically."

" _Preposterous_."

"Oh really? Then why have you been sitting here, drinking too much wine and watching him every second?" Rukia asked pointedly.

"I have nothing else to do. I do not enjoy loud music and carousing over bottles of tequila as Lord Shima likes to do. I don't dance the types of dances they do. Aside from giving Tetsuya away, I have little to do here at all, but sit and drink wine. And with hair that bright, who can look away from him?"

"Ooh!" Rukia snapped heatedly, standing, "Nii-sama, you are _impossible_!"

She stomped away, heading for the snack table.

"And you are very kind to concern yourself with your brother's longtime loneliness, Rukia," he whispered when he was sure she was out of hearing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know," Renji chuckled, "If you keep staring at Taichou while you're dancing with me, you're going to make me jealous."

"What? I'm not staring!" Ichigo objected, "I'm just...enjoying the scenery. Sheesh!"

"Yeah, right," Renji laughed, "That's why you keep turning me so I have my back to him."

"I can't help it if I turn this way or that. I'm just dancing, stupid!"

"All right, fine. You're dancing. But, I've noticed that you've danced with just about everyone here but him. You can't take your eyes off him..."

"Shut up! I can too!"

"So, why don't you just go over there and ask him to dance with you?" the redhead suggested.

"I don't think he likes this kind of dancing," Ichigo answered, "He's really more of the ballroom dancing type. Kuri-kuri likes more modern stuff."

"You can request something else," Renji countered, "The band can play lots of different types of music, you know."

"Well, since I don't do ballroom dance, it wouldn't help anyway," complained the Shiba heir, "Renji, look, I get that you're trying to help, but Byakuya and I are just...really different people."

"But you're attracted to him, right?"

"Huh, who wouldn't be attracted to him?" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "He's gorgeous. But he's also stuffy, arrogant and probably not interested in me at all!"

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

"What? Really?" Ichigo asked, looking surprised, "Did he say he liked me?"

"Come on, _baka_!" Renji chided him, "That guy's never going to embarrass himself just saying stuff like that."

"Then, how do you know he's attracted to me?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Because he's drinking way more than usual, and he keeps watching you."

"Maybe he's watching you," Ichigo posited.

"Naw, he knows I like Shuuhei. He's watching you, Ichigo."

"You're dreaming!"

"And you are stupid if you let him get away. I wouldn't...but, he's not interested in me."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm not interested in making a fool of myself, asking him to dance and having him enjoy turning me down in front of everyone," Ichigo said sourly.

"How do you know he would turn you down if you don't ask him?"

"Shut up, I'm not going to ask him!" Ichigo snapped.

"Who are you not going to ask what?" asked Kurushimi, his turquoise eyes observing his cousin over Tetsuya's shoulder as they slow danced together.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Ichigo said irritably, "Could everyone just get off my back, please? I'm not going to ask Byakuya to dance!"

Tetsuya turned so that he and Kurushimi were both looking as the Shiba heir.

"Why not, Ichibun?" Kurushimi went on, "He is a good dancer. He's a lovely man. And I can have the band play something I know he likes."

"I am sure if you ask Byakuya-sama, he will dance with you," Tetsuya added, "He is fond of you, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh, don't _you_ start with me too!" Ichigo complained, "Guys, just...forget it, okay? Byakuya and I are too different."

"What do you mean, _different_ , Ichibun?" asked Kuri, "You are both noble sons. He is a leader. You will be a leader someday."

"Yeah, but his family's at the top of the noble food chain. Mine's just coming back from being banished, you know."

"Don't fret the details," Kuri insisted, releasing Tetsuya and placing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, "You are both proud men, good fighters. You want many of the same things. He is just reserved about what he says and you are too stubborn to go and say something."

"Which is why nothing's ever gonna happen!" Ichigo exclaimed hotly, "I've had enough. I'm going."

"But you cannot leave yet, Ichigo!" Tetsuya said urgently, "You are one of our 'best persons."

"I gave my speech. So did Byakuya. We did that whole thing!"

"Eh, well, there is a tradition in my family that the best persons will share a final toast to the new couple before we end the festivities and Tetsu-hana and I go to our bed to consummate our marriage."

"Kuri-kuri!" Tetsuya protested, blushing, "Do you have to say it that way?"

The Shima leader quieted his new clan wife with a powerful kiss.

"My apologies for my rudeness. But, getting to the point..."

"I'm not going to..."

"But it is part of the tradition!" Tetsuya objected.

"You really believe that crap?" Ichigo fumed, "Kuri-kuri just wants to make me embarrass myself."

"It is a tradition!" Kuri insisted.

"Yeah? Since when?" Ichigo challenged him.

"Since right now. I started it. It will go on forever now. You see? That's one of the privileges of being a leader."

"Kuri-kuri, I know you're trying to help here, but I am not going to go and ask Byakuya to do this."

"You want me to bring him?" Kuri offered.

"No! I want you to leave me alone!"

"Pardon me," Byakuya said, startling the group and making their collective jaws drop, "but I think I heard Kurushimi say that it was traditional for us to share a final toast. If that is the case, then we need to do that now, as I am leaving shortly to return home."

"Great!" Kurushimi said, smiling widely and grabbing Ichigo and Byakuya by the arm, "Come with me."

He led them to the center of the dance floor and took a microphone from the stage, then motioned for the music to stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said proudly, "My lovely bride and I will be leaving you soon to..."

He grunted as Tetsuya's elbow impacted with his side and the younger man gave him a scathing look of warning.

"Eh...to...enjoy our wedding night," he continued carefully, "Before we part with you, I want to thank Mamà and Deripie for this wickedly beautiful celebration."

He paused as applause sounded all around them.

"We have one last tradition to honor, and that is to have our two best persons share a final toast to our grand future. Attendants are coming around to fill your glasses, so as soon as all is ready, we will have that toast."

He handed the microphone back to Byakuya.

"I will go and get our drinks," he offered, "Renren-nii, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing!" Renji said, falling in with him.

As the two moved into the bar area, Kuri touched Renji's arm and spoke quietly into his ear.

"Renren-nii, I have to ask you, do you remember that joke gift you showed me that you were going to use on one of your friends?" he asked.

"What? You mean the one that...?"

"Yes," Kuri purred, smiling devilishly, "I think I have a better use for it."

Renji glanced back at where Byakuya and Ichigo stood waiting with Tetsuya and Rukia.

"No way!" Renji giggled, "You're drunk out of your mind! They would kill you!"

"They won't know who did it...unless you told someone else about the prank you were planning."

"Nope, not yet," Renji laughed.

"Good then," Kuri said, taking two of the champagne glasses that had arrived and turning so the others couldn't see, "Here, give the packet to me."

Renji snickered.

"It's gotta be we're both drunk off our asses. I would be way too scared to do something like this to Taichou when I was sober!" the redhead chuckled.

He removed a packet from his pocket, then watched as Kuri opened it and emptied the powder it held into Byakuya's and Ichigo's glasses. He carried the two drinks back to their intended victims, smiling widely as he handed them over. He returned to Tetsuya's side and curled an arm around his bride as Byakuya began the toast.

"We would like to thank all of you for attending this blessed event. Ichigo and I wish all of the best to the wedding couple, a long and happy future, to be blessed with children and many enjoyable adventures."

He handed the microphone to Ichigo.

"Like Byakuya said, we want the best for both of you in the future. We know that with the love you have for each other, you are going to be very happy together."

"That and pretty damned _productive_!" Renji snorted under his breath.

"The wedding couple must say goodnight now," Ichigo went on, but after we send them off with a wedding lullaby, you are all welcome to stay and continue to enjoy the after-reception party! Goodnight everyone!"

Byakuya and Ichigo raised their glasses and took a drink, prompting everyone else to do so as well.

"Goodnight and thank you both for _everything_!" Kuri said, smirking as he hugged his cousin and then the more reserved, Byakuya.

"Thank you so much, Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya said, hugging his cousin, "I am going to miss living at Kuchiki Manor, but I know this is the right thing."

"Yes," Byakuya answered, giving him a surprisingly warm hug in return, "You look very happy, watashi no itoko. But...if that man ever breaks your heart, he will answer to me."

Tetsuya blushed and the others broke into hearty laughter.

"Goodnight everyone," Kuri said, turning Tetsuya towards the master's quarters.

"Kuri-kuri?" Tetsuya inquired softly as they walked away, "Are you up to something? You seemed a bit...overly happy back there."

Kuri smiled and kissed the younger man on the cheek.

"The only thing I am up to right now is taking you to bed and showing you how much I love you, my bride!"

"R-really! Kuri-kuri, did you...?"

Tetsuya broke off as his protests were ended with a bout of powerful kisses.

"Come, Tetsu-hana," he said, tugging his new clan wife along, "It is time for the consummation."


	2. Not Me

**Chapter 2: Not Me**

 **(Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing! This is off to a fun start. I'll have more very soon. My gratitude to BleachLover (Okay, here's the next!), Beaker (Update delivered!), Winterheart2000 (I will do my best to make updates fast and enjoyable!), TehWonderer (Update granted!), Picklez80 (Aww, thanks! You've got it!), Kittykins (Okay, the switch is on!), Aizenfan6969 (I'm so glad you like it. And yes, here's that update!), Willow (Thanks so much!), Guest (Glad you like it!), Parnita (The fun starts now when the two wake up. Enjoy!), Anarane-Sensei (Yup, here it is!), Charmander (It will be interesting to see Bya take on Ichigo's more relaxed lifestyle, while Ichigo is in Byakuya's more refined and confined environment.), Eumenida (Okey dokey, there are a lot of Ichi/Bya/Ichi things on tap, so I will keep this hopping!), Shima-Taicho31 (I love that Kuri brings a relaxed playfulness to the story. He can be hard and powerful when he needs to be, but he is a family oriented person and has a distinct childlike fun side. I love him!), and Sachiko Heiwajima (I think the Kuchiki elders are going to get a shock...) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"Good morning, sir," a youthful male voice said, dragging Ichigo out of a sound sleep and making him grunt warningly at the offender as he set a tray down on the nightstand.

It suddenly occurred to the drowsy Shiba heir that his bed seemed much softer and smelled incredibly better than he remembered.

 _Flowers._

 _Smells really good._

 _Smells like Byakuya._

"Sir?"

Ichigo scowled, lifted his head and glanced at the clock.

"F-fuck, Toshi, you _do_ know it's like five in the morning, right? Come back at noon. I'm not moving until then."

"Um...?"

Ichigo started to sink back into sleep, then made a sudden realization.

 _That wasn't my clock!_

"S-sir?"

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he found himself lying in Byakuya's bed, in Byakuya's bedroom and looking up through startled eyes at Byakuya's very confused looking attendant.

"B-byakuya-sama," Torio said uncertainly, "are you all right?"

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder to locate the noble, but found he was the only one in the bed. He turned his head back, to look at Torio, then gave a surprised yelp as a fall of raven-colored and sakura scented hair slid across his shoulder.

"Wh-what the hell is going on here?" he exclaimed, watching as Torio backed away slightly and observed him with growing fear.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"What is this? Some weird, crazy horror dream?" Ichigo yelled, "I'm not Byakuya! I'm...!"

He jumped out of the bed, forgetting to close his yukata, and ran into the dressing area, where he skidded to a stop, staring at the reflection in the mirror.

"Byakuya-sama, I am going to get the healer!" Torio cried, flash stepping away.

"N-no, wait!" Ichigo shouted, "Torio, come back!"

He panted hard, his grey eyes wide and disbelieving as they took in Byakuya's lovely, mostly naked body.

"This has got to be a dream," Ichigo whimpered, realizing that the voice that said the words wasn't his either, but the Kuchiki heir's, "This is just...a really weird, insane dream!"

"Good morning, Nii-sama," said Rukia's voice, making him turn and howl in surprise and embarrassment.

He grabbed the sides of his yukata and pulled it shut, then tied the ends as he glared at Byakuya's surprised and deeply blushing sister.

"Rukia, what the HELL! What are you doing, walking in here like that? Get out!"

"I'm...I'm v-very sorry, Nii-sama!" she apologized profusely, "I was just here like always to take our morning walk together through the gardens. I can come back, and I'm sorry, I'll knock. I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I'm very sorry!"

She backed out of the bedroom, bowing and continuing to apologize as more steps sounded on the walkway.

"He's not himself at all!" Torio's voice exclaimed, "I don't know what's wrong. I just woke him up like always. But he spoke to me so rudely and he yelled and swore at me!"

"Oh, I'm sure it was just he was dreaming or some such," the old healer's voice answered, "You stay here, my boy, and I will go in and have a look at him."

 _Oh kami, they think I'm Byakuya!_

His frightened grey eyes looked back at the mirror.

 _Shit! I am Byakuya...sort of. I have my own mind, but his..._

He swallowed hard and opened his yukata, freezing and staring raptly down at Byakuya's pale, muscular chest, soft, flat belly and pretty, blushing genitals.

"Oh my god!" he gasped, "What do I do? What the hell do I do? These guys'll think I'm crazy!"

"Byakuya-sama?" the kind old healer's voice called ahead as Michio moved to enter the dressing area.

 _They're gonna have me commmitted! I have to do something. I have to..._

"Byakuya-sama?" Michio called, stepping into the dressing area as Ichigo cleared his throat, calmed his expression and removed his yukata completely.

He steeled himself and did his best impression of Byakuya's voice.

"Good morning, Michio. Is there a problem?"

The old healer smiled as Ichigo picked up the fresh clothing his attendant had laid out and began to dress.

"Well, young Torio said that it seemed you were having a bad dream as you woke, and you weren't yourself. I just came to make sure that you were awake now and all right."

"As you can see, I am fine," he said, doing his best to use Byakuya's more formal tone and inflection, "I was just not all of the way awake when Torio came in...eh, _arrived_ with my meal."

"Ah, I see," Michio said warmly, "Your reiatsu does seem a bit rebellious this morning...a bit unlike you. But you seem fine now, ne? I will have Torio come in to finish dressing you."

"Oh, no, you don't have to..." Ichigo began.

He sighed resignedly as the healer disappeared, and tried to look more calm and regal as Torio entered the dressing area and regarded him cautiously in the mirror.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"It is all right," Ichigo assured the spooked attendant, "It was just that I wasn't all of the way awake when you entered the room. I am fine now. I'm s...my apologies for unnerving you."

"Oh, it's all right, sir. It happens to all of us. I was only surprised because you've never done that before," Torio answered, his good-natured smile returning as his master resumed a more normal demeanor, "You did seemed to have drunk more than usual last night at the wedding. I should have let you sleep later this morning."

"It's fine," Ichigo assured him, "I wouldn't want to miss my morning walk with Rukia."

"Right," Torio agreed, swiftly setting Byakuya's uniform in place and fastening the decorative ornaments in his hair.

"Ow! Damn, that hurts!" Ichigo complained, "Do I have to wear these things?"

Torio blinked and gave him a surprised look, then shook his head to clear it.

"You always wear them, sir. You had them specially made and they are a lot lighter than the kenseiken was."

"Oh, right," Ichigo said, blushing as he realized he had nearly given himself away again.

He watched wordlessly as Torio finished dressing him, then stood, quietly waiting.

"Um..."

Ichigo strained his mind to think of what to do next, then finally sighed resignedly.

"Torio, why do I get up this early?" he complained.

The attendant chuckled.

You're being funny today, sir," he observed, "Rukia-chan is waiting outside for you and after that, you will be meeting Renji-san for training at your division."

"Oh, right," Ichigo mused, turning out of the dressing area and walking out into the room. He passed through the doors that led out onto the wooden walkway and found Rukia standing a few steps from the door and staring at him curiously.

"G-good morning, Nii-sama," she greeted him, "I am sorry for before."

"It's fine," he assured her, "I was half asleep this morning. I must have had too much wine last night."

"I think so," Rukia giggled, "You really acted strangely before, Nii-sama. Maybe it's a good thing you don't drink very much too often."

"Yes," he agreed, suddenly grateful that Byakuya was a more reserved person, so that he could keep his talking to a minimum as they circled the gardens together.

 _I have to figure out what the hell is going on. I thought this was a dream, but I'm not waking up. It feels real. I guess it is really happening. I just wonder, if I'm in Byakuya's body, then...is he...? Oh man, that's bad!_

He finished his walk with Rukia, then watched her leave and ducked into a quiet area of the gardens. He summoned a hell butterfly and spoke a message into it.

 _Renji, I...have a sudden appointment and can't-er, cannot meet you for training this morning. I will not be in today. Please take care of things for me._

He escaped Kuchiki Manor and moved at flash step speed towards Shiba Manor.

 _I'd better get there fast and hope that I'm...Byakuya's not up yet! If Toshi and the others see me acting like him, they're gonna have me committed!_

Ichigo's feet stopped suddenly.

 _Wait a minute! What's wrong with my flash step?_

He tried again and found once again that his flash step failed to engage.

"What the hell?"

He set off again towards Shiba Manor at the fastest run he could manage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke feeling dull and still too sleepy. He turned his head slightly and glanced at the time, noticing that the clock seemed different, but quickly dismissing it as a second realization occurred to him. He felt something warm and rumbling in the middle of his back.

 _Is that...a cat?_

He blinked in confusion and looked over his shoulder to indeed, find a large black cat curled up on his back and purring.

 _Is that...?_

"Senpai?" he inquired sleepily, "Is that you?"

" _Senpai_?" the cat repeated in a male voice, "Ichigo, are you all right?"

"Ichigo?" Byakuya repeated in a confused tone, sitting up, then realizing suddenly that, not only did his voice sound wrong to him, he was sitting in Shiba Ichigo's bed, in the Shiba heir's room.

Yoruichi hissed and jumped off the bed, shifting to her human form and, thankfully, dressed.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya mused, his breath quickening as he studied his surroundings, then the women staring at him in confusion.

"Huh," the cat woman huffed, running her fingers through her hair, "You must have gotten drunker than I thought at that party. No wonder you had me up half the night, complaining about Byakuya."

"C-complaining about...Byakuya?" the noble repeated, frowning in confusion.

"Look, I'll say it again and you're sober, so you should remember this time. You need to smarten up and just go ask Byakuya out."

"B-but...!"

"I heard what you said about the two of you being too different and I know he's not the most expressive person..."

"I _beg_ your pardon!"

"But if you really find him attractive, when you've never felt attracted like that to anyone, you shouldn't be so stubborn about it. Sometimes opposites attract, and even if you're different, you'll find a middle ground."

"What in kami's name are you talking about, _Demon cat_!" Byakuya snapped.

Yoruichi frowned and looked at him more closely.

"Sheesh, you're even starting to _sound_ like him," she mused, shaking her head dismissively, "you're not so different after all."

"Will you get out of here!" Byakuya shouted, hurling a pillow at the purple-haired woman and watching as she flash stepped out the window.

"This is insane! What is going on here?" the noble mused breathlessly.

"Ichigo-sama?" a youthful male voice inquired.

"No, it is me," Byakuya said, turning to face the attendant, "I do not know how I got here or what kind of poor joke this is, but it needs to stop!"

Byakuya paused at the confused, wide-eyed look the attendant gave him in return. Turning his head, he caught his reflection in the mirror above the dresser.

"Wh-what?" he managed in a stunned voice.

"Eh...I'm sorry, Ichigo-sama, I will...I will come back!"

He watched the attendant flash step out of the room and moved closer to the mirror, blinking and staring raptly.

"What is happening? Is this a dream?" he whispered, touching his face.

"If it's a dream, then we're both having it," someone said in his voice from the doorway.

Byakuya turned and found himself face to face with his own regal form. His eyes rounded and his jaw dropped, then he collapsed into what looked to be his own arms in a dead faint.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo hissed, "Come on!"

He lifted the collapsed form he held and carried it back to the bed. He laid his body in the bed and leaned over it, patting it on the face and watching as the golden brown eyes blinked and slowly focused on him.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked in Ichigo's bewildered voice, "Why is my body there, but I am..."

"In mine?" Ichigo finished, "The hell if I know! But we have to do something! I can't be stuck in your body! I'll go crazy!"

"And you think I will fare better in yours?" Byakuya hissed furiously, shaking his head as he began to recover.

"But what do we do?" Ichigo pleaded, "Should we got to the infirmary?"

"Are you insane?" Byakuya asked, "We will be locked up in psych ward!"

"Well, we have to think of something!" Ichigo exclaimed, "What about Urahara-san? He can usually figure these things out?"

"There is _no way_ that I am going to reveal this travesty to that man!" Byakuya said hotly, "He and that demon cat would have a field day, not letting me forget this for the rest of my life!"

"Okay, fine, then who _do_ we go to? Don't even suggest that psychotic Kurotsuchi bastard!"

"You have my agreement on that. That man is beyond reprehensible."

"You know, you shouldn't be talking that way while you're in my body," Ichigo said, smirking.

"I shouldn't _be_ in your body at all!" Byakuya huffed, scowling, "I fail to see how this happened, but I promise you if this is some kind of joke you are playing...!"

"Hey, I'm just as much in your body as you are in mine!" Ichigo complained, "Don't think of blaming this on me!"

"Well, I don't know who else besides someone from your insane clan would do something like this!"

"Heh, and we were kinda surrounded by a whole bunch of them last night," Ichigo remembered.

Byakuya went silent for a moment, his mind going back to the wedding.

 _We were both drinking..._

"Ichigo, what did you have to drink last night at the wedding?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"A lot of tequila, oh, and champagne for the toasts."

"I had mostly just wine, but also champagne for the toasts," Byakuya added.

"You think someone spiked it?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not sure, but if we want to find out if that's the case, then we need to see if anyone else who drank the toasts with us is acting strangely."

"Rukia seemed fine," Ichigo reported, "except it freaked her out when she walked in and saw me... _you_...naked."

"Rukia saw me naked?" Byakuya gasped, "Ichigo!"

"I covered up fast!" the Shiba heir assured him, "I was just surprised when I found myself in your body instead of mine and I was looking in the mirror."

" _You were looking at me naked_?" the Kuchiki heir steamed, his eyes narrowing and steam practically issuing from his ears, "You better not have touched me, you perverted bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Whoa! Wait a sec!" Ichigo objected, holding out his hands to ward off his own charging body, "In case you forgot, we have a bigger problem than Rukia and me having seen you naked! And I didn't touch you! I swear!"

"You'd better not have," the Kuchiki warned him in a deadly voice.

"I _didn't_! Now, just calm down. We're going to have everyone in here thinking we're out of our heads if we don't try to keep a lid on things."

"I suppose you're right," Byakuya agreed, still panting softly as his body calmed, "But I am warning you, Ichigo, you had better not abuse my body in any way!"

"What about _mine_?" Ichigo countered, crossing his arms, "You've probably been looking at mine. Renji said you liked me. And Tetsuya said that you are _fond_ of me."

"You're delusional!" Byakuya snapped, turning away.

"Am I?" Ichigo challenged him, moving closer and capturing the other man's hand, "Well, it might interest you to know that, being around my body is making yours aroused."

Byakuya glared back at him and opened his yukata, baring the Shiba heir's prominent erection. Ichigo blushed brightly and closed the yukata, chuckling nervously.

"Eh, this is really awkward," he mused, "Tell you what, maybe we should get to the bottom of this and worry about who aroused who more later."

"Fine," Byakuya huffed angrily, "But don't touch me again!"

"I wasn't touching you. I was touching me," Ichigo said, smirking, "And I only touched my hand."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, sorry, but, where do we start? Who do we talk to who isn't going to laugh at us or put us in a psych ward?"

Byakuya considered the question silently for a moment.

"Maybe we should go back to where we were most likely given whatever made this happen," he suggested.

"So, back to Kuri-kuri's place?"

"Yes, but...you need to act like nothing happened," Byakuya warned him, "We want to catch the surprised look on the culprit's face at seeing that their trick didn't work."

"Except it really did."

"We don't want them to figure that out," Byakuya reasoned, "I think we can eliminate Rukia as a suspect."

"Yeah, she was too freaked out to have known what was going on."

"Your cousin, Kurushimi is a suspect."

"Yeah, he'd do something like this all right."

"Tetsuya would not dare, and would have stopped his ridiculous husband if he had known."

"Probably, yeah," Ichigo agreed, "Renji plays a lot of pranks."

"But he wouldn't dare do something like this to me," Byakuya said firmly.

"Unless he was drunk," Ichigo suggested, "And he was hitting the tequila pretty hard last night."

"Do you think your father would?"

"Dad? Maybe. He's a little twisted and he was drunk too."

"Just about everyone was drunk, Ichigo."

"Yeah, even you," the Shiba heir remembered.

"I drank wine," Byakuya insisted.

"You drank _a lot_ of wine. I woke up in your body, and I had a pretty big headache."

"Not as big as yours, _fool_!" Byakuya snapped.

"Okay, okay, it's not going to help to argue about who has the biggest headache or _anything else_. Let's just get to Shima Adobe and see what we can find out."

"Very well, but you must speak like me."

"And you have to talk like me."

"That's right," Byakuya said, using Ichigo's own intonation.

"That is correct," Ichigo said primly, giving Byakuya a pleased smirk.

"I _never_ wear that expression," Byakuya chided him.

"Erm, sorry," Ichigo apologized, adjusting to a more calm expression, "Is that better?"

"Yes...I mean, _yeah,_ that's better."

"You shouldn't stand so straight," Ichigo suggested, "It looks like there's a pole up my...eh... _back_."

"Hmm," Byakuya said, slouching slightly.

"That's better. Now, let's go."

Byakuya engaged his flash step, then evinced a surprised look and crashed to the floor.

"Oh crap," Ichigo mused, "are you okay? I meant to tell you. This stuff seems to have affected our powers too."

Byakuya picked himself up and brushed off his clothes.

"Now, you tell me."

"Sorry."

"Let's just go!" Byakuya snapped, limping slightly as he walked away.


	3. Beneath Your Skin

**Chapter 3: Beneath Your Skin**

 **(This one's going out to Eumenida by request. See, it took a while, but I didn't forget you! Enjoy the chapter. Another will be along soon!)**

Tetsuya felt a warning bite on the back of his neck and woke to find himself warmly entangled in a mingling of soft blankets and his new husband's amorous embrace. An arm curled around his waist and teased his nether region, making Tetsuya's heart and breath quicken and a blush return to his pale cheeks.

"Again, Kuri-kuri?" he mused, smiling, "You've barely slept all night. I think you've made love to me in every way possible! Aren't you tired?"

"Of making love to my lovely Tetsu-hana?" Kuri purred in his ear, " _Never_! A precious flower like you must be fed and watered well if he is to blossom and bear fruit."

"Kuri!" Tetsuya exclaimed, blushing more brightly, "The things you say!"

"It's only the truth, _mi amante_ ," Kuri insisted, rubbing Tetsuya's slender belly and kissing him over a bare shoulder, "I cannot wait until your beautiful body blooms and swells full of our babies!"

"Babies!" Tetsuya exclaimed, wiggling to try to escape, only to be pushed down onto his stomach and teased enthusiastically from behind, "I was scared enough about just making one, Kuri-kuri. Now you want more than one at a time? I don't know...I mean, what if I...?"

Tetsuya paused, rubbing his cheek against his pillow and searching for words.

"I was pregnant with only one when I was with Naoki," he reminded his husband in a conflicted tone, "I lost our child. Wh-what if...?"

"Shh," Kuri soothed him, turning Tetsuya and busying his mouth with slow, penetrating kisses, while his hands slid down the younger man's back and caressed his pretty, white bottom, "That was a lifetime ago, Tetsu-hana. You were in poor health from being mistreated and underfed. Add to that, the guards injured you during the rescue from that place. You are not small and weak anymore, _mi corazòn_ , but older and wiser. You have built strength into your body until you only look delicate. What is beneath this delectable flesh is a man who is strong enough to be made Byakurai's most trusted protector."

"I will hardly be seeing him, let alone protect him anymore," Tetsuya sighed, "As soon as my pregnancy is confirmed, I won't be allowed to protect anyone."

"But that is only while you carry our future inside you, Tetsu-hana," Kuri said soothingly, "When you have had our children, you may, of course, continue to work in your place at Kuchiki Manor and protect your cousin."

Tetsuya's head tilted slightly and he met his husband's eyes tentatively.

"B-but you..."

"Tetsu-hana," Kuri said, his voice taking on a more stern tone, "I admit I can't wait for you to be filled with babies, surrounded by our children and us busy with raising them together. But that doesn't mean that you have to give up something I know is a very big part of you. You are not just a clan wife, you are also the one I love. I would never dishonor you by making you feel less than you are. Come now, let's see if we can put another one or two inside you, before I have to face Mamà and Deripie scolding me for being too rough with you all night."

"Kuri!" Tetsuya giggled, as his husband dragged him onto his lap and began to prepare him, "You don't have to spend so much time on that. I am very wet from the other times tonight."

"I know," Kuri admitted, smiling and moving his fingers until sweat broke out on Tetsuya's lovely face and he gripped Kuri's shoulders, panting in reaction.

"Oh, Kuri!" Tetsuya gasped, "Wh-what are you...?"

"I am giving you pleasure, _mi amante_ ," Kuri answered, nibbling along the side of Tetsuya's soft throat and moving his fingers more vigorously.

Tetsuya panted harshly, hanging on tightly to Kuri's shoulders and moaning heatedly as his husband began a slow, teasing entry.

"K-kuri-kuri!" Tetsuya exclaimed, arching his back and writhing helplessly as he was taken.

Kuri's hands held Tetsuya's bottom, caressing and teasing him into motion. Sighing in relief, Tetsuya rose and fell, moaning loudly at how good the deep penetration and heavy caresses felt. He barely realized as Kuri eased him down onto his back and attacked more hungrily, devouring Tetsuya's soft lips and feisty, battling tongue as he finished their joining with a barrage of wild, passionate thrusts. He felt Tetsuya stiffen for a moment, then louder moans filled the room as his release erupted out of him and splashed onto their skin. Overwhelmed by the enchanting spectacle, Kuri held Tetsuya down firmly and filled him inside with delicious, scathing heat. He collapsed onto Tetsuya's chest, panting madly and still teasing Tetsuya's smiling mouth with slower finishing kisses. His fingers played in the long, wavy strands of Tetsuya's black hair as he watched the younger man succumb to a deep sleep. He kissed Tetsuya's damp forehead lovingly and slipped out of their bed, sighing contentedly as he headed for the bathroom.

He turned the shower on, then stood, waiting as it warmed, and silently enjoying the little hum of residual pleasure that clung to his deeply sated body.

 _Tetsu-hana is a treasure_ , he mused, his eyes fixing on the falling water, _I wonder if he knows just how much he has changed my life. Losing Hideaki was so very difficult. And to lose my first husband to childbirth, losing our child as well..._

He moved back to the bathroom door and peeked out to find Tetsuya curled tightly around a mound of pillows and wearing a dreamy, peaceful expression.

 _Tetsu-hana lost his first child and his husband. Maybe that is why we seem to understand each other so easily. I had no right to expect to find such a treasure, but there he is..._

He was sure he didn't mean for it to happen, but somehow his feet carried him back to the bed and he sat down on the edge and brushed a warm hand against Tetsuya's soft cheek. At his touch, Tetsuya's smile widened and his blue eyes opened, regarding him questioningly.

" _Mi corazòn_ ," he said, finding Tetsuya's hand and capturing it gently, "will you come with me. I know you are tired, but..."

"Of course," Tetsuya answered, sitting up too quickly then reeling for a moment and leaning against his husband's shoulder.

Kuri grinned.

"I have loved you too passionately, then?" he joked, "You can't even walk? Oh, Mamà and Deripie are sure to kill me for brutalizing you."

"I'm fine!" Tetsuya laughed, staggering to his feet, "Anyone would be a little dizzy after such a night with you, Kuri-kuri."

"But, not anyone would ever be granted such a night as that...except for you. Come, let me show you my appreciation."

"You've been showing me your appreciation all night," Tetsuya giggled, "One more time and I might just faint."

"I am not going to make love to you again right now," Kuri said, giving him a more serious look that left Tetsuya looking curious all over again.

He accepted Kuri's hand and followed his husband into the bathroom, then stepped in under the hot, reviving spray as Kuri held back briefly, watching appreciatively. Kuri stepped into the shower and moved in close behind Tetsuya, then picked up the soap and built up a thick lather. He spread the lather onto Tetsuya's back and shoulders, massaging gently as he went, hooking his chin over Tetsuya's shoulder and stealing soft kisses as he bathed his husband's soft, sweet flesh. His seeking fingers treasured every inch of each slender arm, down to the tips of Tetsuya's graceful fingers, then slid around his sides and explored the expanse of Tetsuya's toned chest before sliding down and tracing each fine rib and rubbing his soft belly until Tetsuya was sighing and nearly asleep in his arms.

His hands spread out over Tetsuya's pretty round bottom, still moving slowly and caressing comfortingly. And when he touched the younger man's soft, blushing genitals, he smiled at how quickly they responded, but gently refused the obvious invitation and lowered himself to wash each of his surprised husband's slim thighs and shapely calves, finishing with the same attentiveness to each little foot, down to the perfect, white toes. He coaxed Tetsuya back under the water, meeting the younger man's eyes and reading the comprehension in them.

"You understand then?" he asked, "You are my life, Tetsu-hana. I will do _anything_ for you. I will never, ever let you go now."

Tetsuya tilted his head back for a moment, letting the fall of water hide the tears that burned in his eyes at his husband's declaration of love. He blinked the offending tears away, then stepped forward again, meeting Kuri for a tender kiss, then he smiled and nodded.

"You are my life now too, Kuri-kuri," Tetsuya answered, "I will do anything for you and I will never let you go either."

They shared another kiss and Tetsuya stole the soap as Kuri tried to bathe, then returned the gentle gift he had been given, caressing every inch of his husband's muscular, brown skin. He smiled as he finished and invoked his control over the water around them, turning his own body into water and sliding down Kuri's body, washing away the soap before forming again in front of him and nuzzling warmly under his chin.

"Ah," Kuri sighed, "I think it's time to go and face the music. Wait..."

He looked Tetsuya over quickly and swiftly healed a few incidental bruises, then a stray bite mark.

"You don't have to do that," Tetsuya laughed, "I don't mind being reminded how you loved me last night."

"Maybe," Kuri said doubtfully, "but if Mamà and Deripie see one little scratch, they won't let me touch you for a week!"

"Hmm," Tetsuya laughed, "You should check again. I wouldn't survive a whole week without you touching me. I love you, Kuri-kuri."

"I love you too, Tetsu-hana."

The two left the shower and dried each other on warm, thick towels before dressing in fresh yukatas and heading for the dining room. Their stomachs rumbled noisily as they were stricken with the scents of something savory. They stepped into the dining room and at once, Tetsuya was pulled away into a strong hug by Aderia.

" _Angelito_ , good morning," she said, kissing Tetsuya's cheek, "That rude brother of mine didn't injure you last night, did he? Let me look at you..."

Tetsuya exchanged amused glances with Kuri as Aderia searched for the slightest marking. Finally, she gave up and gave Kuri a stern look.

"What? You didn't find a mark on him," Kuri complained.

"Only because you healed them," his sister accused him, "His reiatsu is so depleted that I don't know how the poor thing is on his feet."

"Then, we should eat if we don't want him passing out," Kuri said, arching an eyebrow.

"Come, _pan dulce_ ," Aderia said, pulling Tetsuya towards the food laden table, "Eat something before you faint!"

The two joined the two women at the table, where Renji and several party guests who had stayed over were also waiting. The guests laughed and cheered as the newlyweds took their seats. The group quieted for a quick prayer, then dove into the hot, delicious food, exchanging friendly banters.

A few minutes into the meal, a house attendant appeared in the room, leading Byakuya and Ichigo to the table.

"Sir," he said to Kuri, "Kuchiki taichou and Shiba Ichigo have joined us this morning.

Kuri exchanged curious glances with Renji, then greeted the two and nodded for them to join the others. Kuri nudged Renji and whispered into his ear.

"Do you think it really worked?" he asked, "They look normal."

"Maybe," Renji whispered back, "Let's see."

The redhead grinned at Ichigo, who sat across from him.

"Hey Ichigo," he said casually, "are you busy tonight? Shuu and I are going out with some friends. Shuu's cousin is in town and needs a date. He's pretty cute. Are you interested?"

Byakuya and Ichigo started to answer together. Byakuya kicked Ichigo's leg under the table and the Shiba heir stopped himself, grimacing at the explosion of pain in his leg.

"S-sorry, I canno...can't," Byakuya answered, "Ah...I'm..."

"You said you were meeting with your family's elders this evening for a formal dinner," Ichigo reminded him.

"Right," Byakuya agreed, "Sorry. I must have had too much tequila. I could barely get out of bed this morning."

"You, me and everyone else here," Kuri laughed.

Byakuya leaned towards Ichigo and hissed softly into his ear.

"You almost gave us away!"

"Me!" Ichigo snapped back, "You're the one who started talking like himself while you're in my body."

"Be quiet!" Byakuya scolded him, "Watch them. Does anyone else look like they're not normal?"

"I don't think there's anyone but Aderia and Magdelina in this house that _is_ normal," Ichigo snorted.

"Stop that, and try to figure out if anyone else is switched!"

"All right, all right!"

Aderia glanced around the table.

"I think we need more juice," she said, rising.

"I'll get it," Kuri offered, "Ichi-bun, will you give me a hand? It will give us time to talk."

"Eh," Byakuya said uncertainly, "S-sure."

He left his seat, giving Ichigo a perplexed look and followed Kuri into the kitchen.

"So, did you take my advice and tell that _burro_ , Byakurai that you like him, Ichi-bun?" Kuri asked, watching closely as Byakuya paused before answering.

"I told you and everyone else to stop bugging me about it, so will you knock it off!" Byakuya answered, carefully mimicking Ichigo's way of speaking, "I'm not going to ask Byakuya out. Why would I want to? He's...a snob. Why would he wanna go out with me? He doesn't even know how to club dance. You saw him sitting there, just watching. We're not even into the same things. What would we talk about?"

"Hmm," Kuri mused, opening the refrigerator and hunting briefly for the juice.

He took one carton out and found a second that he handed to Byakuya.

"That's strange," he commented, continuing to observe out of the corner of one turquoise eye, "That's not what you said about him before when we talked."

"Wh-what?" Byakuya asked, blinking, "Um, I mean, it's probably the tequila. I barely remember us talking."

"No, not during the reception," Kuri said, smirking, "Before. When you confessed you didn't care so much about differences."

Byakuya looked back at him blankly as Kuri continued.

"You said that you couldn't stop looking at him. And you complained about how he probably doesn't have any idea that you are pining aft..."

"All right, knock it off!" Byakuya snapped, "I didn't say that and you know it! What are you up to, you stupid ass?"

Kuri snickered.

"Had you going, eh Ichi-bun?" he laughed good-naturedly, slapping Byakuya on the back, "Although, you did complain he always wants you to leave every time you go to his home."

"Probably because he... _I_ have a habit of breaking things."

"You do," Kuri laughed, "Did he ever find out about the...?"

"Come on!" Byakuya snapped, heading back towards the dining room.

He set the juice on the table and rejoined Ichigo, who nudged him under the table.

"Did he seem normal?" Ichigo asked.

"He was definitely as annoying as usual, but I think he's suspicious."

"Of course he's suspicious!" Ichigo complained, "Anyone would be. We're trying, but you and I are going to have a hell of a time keeping people from figuring us out. I mean, I don't know things that you would and you don't know everything I would. Maybe we should get out of here and go somewhere private. I don't see anyone acting as strange as we are. I think we're the only ones who were changed."

"We can't leave right now," Byakuya said firmly, "We'd look suspicious."

"You think we're not suspicious when you can't even talk like me for a single sentence?"

"But it's rude to leave in the middle of a meal."

"Well, it's worse to have people realize we've switched bodies!"

Across the table, Tetsuya leaned towards Kuri and whispered into his ear.

"Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-san are talking together a lot," he commented, "I wonder of one of them said something to the other..."

Maybe," Kuri said, smirking, "Should we ask them?"

"No!" Tetsuya hissed, tugging on Kuri's arm, "Don't you dare!"

"But they do look rather cozy," Kuri teased.

"Kuri!"

The Shima leader paused as a hell butterfly floated in to the room and flitted around, stopping first in front of Byakuya, then taking up a position in front of Ichigo, who inhabited Byakuya's body. The insect hesitated, then moved back in front of Byakuya, who flinched as the creature delivered its message.

"Kuchiki taichou," Kyouraku's smooth voice intoned, "we've received a report of possible quincy activity in West District Two. I'd like you and Renji-san to check it out and get a report back to me about what you find."

"What the hell?" Byakuya mused, all too aware of the curious eyes focusing on him, "What's wrong with that thing?"

"S-someone obviously interfered with it," Ichigo said in Byakuya's dry, annoyed tone.

"You know you can't go on that mission!" Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear, "For one thing, you won't be able to fool Renji for a minute and for another, neither one of us has any powers!"

"I'll think of something," Ichigo said, standing.

"Wh-he'll _think of something_?" Byakuya mused.

"I'll go too," he offered suddenly, "you could use an extra hand, right? And...if I go, Renji doesn't have to."

"What are you doing?" Ichigo exclaimed softly, "You just said yourself we don't have any powers!"

"Well, I'd rather die than admit what's happening!" Byakuya snapped back, "Just agree to it!"

"Sorry," Renji said, interrupting the two, "The mission is coded for two officers. Ichigo's not an officer."

"He does have a point," Byakuya conceded.

"You can still go," Renji chuckled, "Just don't get in the way or anything."

He missed entirely the scathing look Byakuya gave him as he rose and excused himself from the meal.

"Aderia-san, Magdelina-san, thanks. The food was awesome."

Renji glanced back at Byakuya and Ichigo.

"You coming, Taichou?" he asked Ichigo.

"Y-yeah, right behind you."

"That's not how I talk!" Byakuya reminded him.

"Right, sorry!"

"Come on," Byakuya sighed, "Let's get this over with, and then I am going on leave until we get this sorted out!"

Kuri watched from the table as the three left, a smile creeping onto his lips. He ate a few bites more, then excused himself and kissed Tetsuya on the cheek.

"Are you going somewhere, Kuri?" Tetsuya asked.

"For a little while. I think I will go and tag along with the others...just in case there is trouble."

"Should I come along?" Tetsuya asked.

"You are not going anywhere right now with your reiatsu so low. But...I will take your Arashi, if you don't mind. He will be helpful if there is trouble."

"All right, but be careful," Tetsuya warned him, "There have been some serious skirmishes, even now that the war has ended."

"I know, Tetsu-hana," Kuri said, smiling and kissing his husband again, "That's why I'm going to look out for them."

He turned to leave, his cocky smirk returning as he left the room.

 _I think they were switched! That elixir was the real thing._

 _Oh, this is going to be fun!_


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Chapter 4: Hiding in Plain Sight**

"Stand straighter!" Byakuya hissed softly as he and Ichigo stepped out of the senkaimon and into the dark sands of the Hueco Mundo desert.

"Sorry," Ichigo whispered back, taking on a stiffer bearing and forcing himself to frown slightly as Byakuya usually did.

"That is better."

"Do not speak so properly," Ichigo teased the noble, "I never speak like that."

"Excuse me for not mimicking you perfectly," Byakuya snipped in Ichigo's annoyed voice.

"Hey, uh, Taicho?" Renji interjected, studying them curiously, "How do you want us to split the group?"

Ichigo bit his lip gently, looking at Byakuya out of the corner of an eye.

"The usual formation," the noble provided softly.

"Just employ the usual formation, Abarai," Ichigo answered.

"Usual formation," Renji said, nodding, "Got it."

The redhead led a group away, while a second group looked at their taicho in askance.

"Have Rikichi lead with me and you watch the rear guard with the others."

"W-wait," Ichigo exclaimed softly, giving him a confused look, "Did you mean _me_ me or _you_ me goes with Rikichi?

"I, as in me in your body!" Byakuya explained hastily.

"Erm, Rikichi, take the advance guard with Ichigo. I will follow with the rear guard."

"Yes sir!" Rikichi shouted, falling in at Byakuya's side.

Ichigo moved back with the others as Byakuya and Rikichi headed down the trail.

"It's an honor to work alongside you, Shiba-sama," Rikichi said appreciatively, "All of us appreciate your actions in the war, sir."

Flinching inwardly, Byakuya gave his subordinate a flustered look and ran his fingers through the short spikes of his ginger hair as he had seen Ichigo do before.

"Hey," he said casually, "you can forget the sama thing and just call me Ichigo. I'm not like your stuffy taicho."

Rikichi paused and gave him a guarded look.

"Okay, Ichigo," he answered politely, "B-but you know, Kuchiki taicho isn't really stuffy. I know some people think that, but he's been helping me a lot with my zanpakuto training."

"H-he trains with you?" Byakuya asked, giving his subordinate a mystified look.

"Well, not exactly," the younger man explained, "I learn a lot by watching him. I watch his stances and footwork when he is fighting and sometimes when he and Renji spar in front of us. I listen to everything he says. And he has been encouraging in his performance reviews."

 _I know exactly what Ichigo would say_ , Byakuya noted inwardly, _He would probably say it's more that Rikichi is so driven._

 _And he would be correct about that._

"Sounds more like you're just determined to succeed," he said, patting the young man on the shoulder in Ichigo's familiar way, "Byakuya should train with you sometimes. I mean, you're third seat, right?"

"Oh," Rikichi said, blushing, "I am third seat, but the taicho only trains with his fukutaicho."

"Well, that's something that oughta change," Byakuya said dismissively, "if Byakuya has any sense."

Rikichi's flush intensified and he stole a glance back at the rest of the group that followed.

"Ichigo," he said more solemnly, "Kuchiki taicho has a lot of responsibilities. We all know that. And we know that it takes more than good training to improve. We have to want badly to learn. He does notice our improvement and he does encourage us. We can feel how much he cares about our safety in the way he protects us when we are out on assignments. And…well, maybe I shouldn't say this, but…"

Rikichi paused, letting his brown eyes scan the desert around him.

"Yes…erm, yeah?" Byakuya prompted him.

Rikichi took a steadying breath.

"There's something that happened in the war that changed the way we think and feel about Kuchiki taicho."

"What's that?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Well, it used to be that we were all pretty scared of Kuchiki taicho. He barely seemed to notice us and we just tried to do our jobs and stay out of his way. But after you and Renji fought him, he seemed different. He looked at us more closely and began to track our performance more carefully. He rewarded us for our improvement and for bringing pride to our division. But even then, we always felt like he was a little distant. But, when the quincies arrived and he sensed that the advance guard was being decimated, he hurried to reach us. We pulled back, but we were watching as he fought."

Byakuya felt a shaft of guilt stab at his insides.

"That must have been terrible, watching him get humiliated in front of you. Instead of protecting you…"

"I'm sure you know," Rikichi said, touching his arm lightly and stopping him in his tracks, "The quincies were way too strong and none of us knew how to fight them. If we had continued to try instead of backing off and getting to a safe place, we all would have died too. Instead of letting all of us be killed with him, he sent us to safety and faced the enemy with just Renji at his side. We all think that Kuchiki taicho and Renji had to be braver than any of us to sacrifice themselves to help us get away. There's no humiliation in losing a battle like that. We are proud to serve under officers like them."

Byakuya gazed at the young man in silence for a moment.

"Byakuya's lucky to have subordinates like you," he said finally, "He should appreciate that."

"He does," Rikichi laughed softly, "You just have to understand Kuchiki taicho like we do to recognize the ways he shows it. It isn't in what he says, but what he does. Every one of us knows he values us, he wants us to excel, to bring pride to our division, and he will always protect us, even if it means he must die."

"Yeah," Byakuya answered, his heart fluttering at the warm feeling the young man's devotion evoked in him, "Stuffy or not, Byakuya's a good guy."

The words seemed to mollify the young officer, who moved off slightly to examine the area. Byakuya scanned the desert ahead of them with his eyes and a moment later squinted and honed in on a particularly dark region.

"Hey Rikichi," called softly, "give that area over there a closer look, okay?"

Rikichi nodded and followed his gaze, studying the little shadows and probing with his reiatsu.

"My reiatsu's great for fighting, but my sensing sucks," Byakuya complained as he had heard Ichigo do.

"It's okay," Rikichi laughed, "Kuchiki taicho says that it's sometimes the tradeoff of having large amounts of power. I'm actually pretty good at sensing. Give me a second."

He probed again for a few moments, then frowned.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"I think it's a trap. Part of our training is looking for certain visible signs and reiatsu traces that suggest an ambush. I'm definitely seeing that here."

Byakuya nodded.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, my kido's good and you've got a ton of power, so we move ahead and take out the trap before the rest of the group gets here. C'mon!"

"What?" Byakuya objected, "but..."

 _I do not even have a damned flash step_!

"Rikichi, wait!"

He ran after the flash stepping youth, cursing inwardly at the time it took to catch up to where Rikichi had taken cover in some rocks, not far from the ambush site. He panted softly as he moved to Rikichi's side.

"H-hey, we should message the others and get some backup," he suggested, "I'm not as familiar with this kind of thing."

"It's no problem," Rikichi said with a calm certainty that Byakuya had never seen the young man exude, "We do training on this all of the time. I know exactly what to do. Just be ready to get out of here quickly if something goes wrong."

Byakuya studied the young man's determined expression.

 _Rikichi has come a long way from the overly shy and under-confident boy he was._

"You got it," he said, grinning and following as Rikichi led him on.

They closed in on the ambush group, moving carefully in the shadows and working their way to a raised bit of land that gave them a perfect angle. Rikichi read the size and power levels of the ones ahead of them.

"That one near the center front is the leader. Some of the others are more powerful, but he's giving the orders. If I hit him first, then it will stun and confuse the others and I can make a quick second strike from a slightly altered position to make them think there are more of us. Stay here."

 _That is my own strategy_ , Byakuya marveled, watching as the young officer executed the maneuver perfectly, loosing a kido blast that incinerated the leader and sent a shock through the ambush group. He moved with a quickness that Byakuya knew came from constant practice and loosed another heavy blast of kido, throwing most of the hollows in different directions and scattering them. The remains of the ambush group panicked and disappeared in flickers of sonido.

Rikichi appeared in front of him, smiling widely.

"That got them!" he laughed.

"Good job!" Byakuya chuckled, patting the youth on the shoulder as he knew Ichigo would, "You do pay attention to Byakuya. I've seen that move before."

"Thanks!" Rikichi said, blushing, "Let's get back to the group. I'm sure they felt the disruption from my attacks. We need to tell them the way ahead is open."

"Right!" Byakuya agreed, "Go on ahead. I'll be behind you."

He sighed appreciatively as he broke into a run and followed.

 _Giving that boy a chance was one of the best decisions I have ever made._

He hurried after Rikichi, cursing his powerlessness.

 _We have to get switched back quickly. It is too dangerous for me to be attending to military business while so impaired. As soon as we return…_

Byakuya's thoughts were disrupted by the rumble of an explosion in the distance ahead of them. He pushed himself into his fastest run, his eyes locked on the flashes of light that followed.

 _Ichigo and Renji must have run into trouble!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo heard the sound of a kido blast and felt the ground shake under his feet. His head turned and he looked in the direction Renji had gone, just in time to see the redhead following as his group quickly flash stepped to rejoin them.

"It's an attack!" he warned his group, "Get into formation!"

The shinigami soldiers moved into position around him as Ichigo ran to the top of a small rise, scanning ahead of him.

"Give those fighters some protective fire," he ordered the soldiers.

He could see almost immediately that the return fire wasn't enough to protect the returning fighters.

 _Darn it!_

He looked around for Byakuya and spotted Rikichi returning with Byakuya trailing behind him. Byakuya's worried eyes met Ichigo's as they approached, and he called out a quick command to Rikichi.

"Take this group and help Renji!"

Byakuya and Ichigo ran forward as the group gathered, and they moved together, hurrying to where Renji and his subordinates were engaged in a heated clash with an onslaught of powerful hollows.

"Looks like they used a fake ambush there to lure us!" Byakuya concluded, "We need to get to them quickly!"

"You're supposed to let me say that!" Ichigo hissed, "Remember, you're in _my_ body!"

"S-sorry!" Byakuya panted, "Ichigo, we need more firepower."

The two drew their swords and threw themselves into the fray, but quickly found themselves being forced back and slowly cornered.

"Oh, this is not good," Byakuya whispered, his eyes widening as the number of hollows around them began to swell.

He was sure that the line of shinigamis was about to collapse, but just as the hollows began to overwhelm them, A galloping horse appeared on a nearby ridge, carrying the Shima leader on his silvery back.

"Bankai!" Kuri cried, sending his zanpakuto's heavy chains flying forward to wrap around groups of hollows and drag them down.

"Hit'em hard!" Renji howled, "We've got backup, guys!"

The shinigamis rallied behind Byakuya and Ichigo on one side and Renji on the other, crashing into the hollows and engaging in close range sword fighting, now that the numbers of enemies had thinned. Kuri brought his silver stallion closer and flash stepped forward to join in the hand to hand fighting, taking up a position near Byakuya and Ichigo.

"Is everything all right with you two?" He asked, smirking very slightly, "It looked like the hollows had you on the ropes."

"As if!" Byakuya snapped, carefully employing Ichigo's more casual style of speaking, "We woulda been fine."

"Why are you here, Shima taicho?" Ichigo asked in Byakuya's stern, proper tone.

"Looks to me like I'm saving your behind, Byakurai!" the Shima leader laughed, slashing at the nearest hollow, "Is something wrong with you?"

"We were fine!" Byakuya snapped irritably, "You're in the way!"

Forgetting his inability to flash step for a moment, Byakuya staggered slightly and stumbled away.

"Ichibun had too much to drink at the party, eh?" Kuri chuckled, "It's a good thing he's not in the military. We have to be able to hold our liquor, ne Byakurai?"

Ichigo gave him Byakuya's best smoky offended look and turned his back.

Kuri worked his way to Renji's side.

"Ren-ren-nii, are you okay?" Kuri inquired.

"Yeah, just a little singed," Renji said ruefully.

He and Kuri glanced back at Byakuya and Ichigo, who were finishing off a group of attacking hollows with sword and hakudo.

"Is it just me?" Renji asked, "Or are Ichigo and Taicho not radiating any reiatsu right now?"

"No, I feel it too," Kuri said, frowning, "You think it is that stuff we slipped them at the party? Did you read the side effects?"

"Eh, I don't remember them being listed. I'll have to look at the packet when we're _not_ in the middle of fighting, okay?"

"You do that. I know Byakurai's fighting style, and this isn't it by a longshot. Something is up with them."

"And if that's true, then Taicho's gonna fucking have our heads, you know," Renji groaned.

"Eh, they have to catch us first, ne Ren-ren-nii?" Kuri snickered.

"Shut up!" Renji snapped irritably, "You're another clan leader, so he can't do anything really bad to you. I'm his fukutaicho, which means he'll probably beat the holy living hell outta me and give me shit assignments for months after!"

"Take it easy," Kuri chided him, "I won't let you get blamed. If they find out, I will take the rap, all right? Mamà and Deripie will give me hell for it…"

"What about Tetsuya?" Renji asked, smirking, "You probably won't get any sex for a week!"

Kuri's face fell.

"Oh shit, you're right, Ren-ren-nii," he muttered, "Damn, we had better just not get caught."

"But how're we gonna not get caught if they lost their powers and it's because of the shit _we_ slipped into their drinks?" Renji hissed, "They're gonna know it happened the night of the wedding and it won't be long before they figure out it was us! Why the fuck did I ever let you…"

"Take it easy," Kuri said, giving his face a little slap to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're going to give us away, _burro_!"

"No one has to give us away," Renji said anxiously, "We're gonna be…"

"Shh!" Kuri hushed him, "They've finished off the hollows over there. Be quiet and just act normal."

"Normal, right," Renji said, gulping as Byakuya and Ichigo approached.

The two came to a stop in front of them.

"Shima Kurushimi," Ichigo said, using Byakuya's precise and slightly derisive intonation, "why did you come here? You were not assigned to this mission. As I recall, you have just spent your wedding night with my cousin."

"He's sleeping it off," Kuri said, smirking and earning a smoky promise of death from the noble's dark eyes, "I just thought you might need a hand."

"We do not need you interfering. We could have mistaken you for another group of hollows attacking."

"Put down your hackles, Byakurai," Kuri said reprovingly, "I was just helping out. And besides, you were getting trashed when I arrived. What is with your reiatsu? I can't feel your or Ichibun's."

"We are not sure what has happened," Ichigo said sedately, "I will be taking time off to go and be checked medically."

"Yeah, I'll go in too," Byakuya added, "Something weird's going on, and it seems to have happened at the party. I think someone's playing some shitty joke on us. I guess we'll see as soon as we check in."

"Good you're doing something," Kuri said approvingly, "I hope everything's all right. You take care now. I've got to go home and give my new husband some more attention."

He barely held back a smile when it was Ichigo's body that reacted to the words and not Byakuya's.

 _Shit, we were right! They are definitely switched!_


End file.
